A Day in the Museum
This Story is part of the Timeline of Shatter Point found here After The events in chaos Rising Iquis and Billy get to know one another a little more as Billy takes Iquis around good old america for a few lessons in culture, At the same time Iquis tries to teach Billy about his quest and why he is here in the first place, After Billy shows Iquis Ice cream for the first time He begins to cheer up some what and gets word that the towns museum is opening up a magic section, So naturally Billy and Iquis decided to check it out.. 21:18:58 Metal Man: So Iquis and billy began heading the museum* 21:19:08 Metal Man: The crowds where quite big for this* 21:20:15 | Edited 21:20:47 Cassidy Adams: Billy: damn.. looks real packed, must one epic piece, eh? 21:21:24 Riah Doodles: "Indeed! Vill ve even be able to get inside?" 21:22:40 Cassidy Adams: Billy: well there is always a way if there is a will she looks around a bit. hell... don't it cost money to get in? 21:24:19 Riah Doodles: Iquis tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Is sere a vindo I can look frough?" 21:24:47 Metal Man: Billy then heard a back fire door open as an employee came out with a trolley full of trash bags as he went down to the trash bins* 21:26:39 Cassidy Adams: Billy: she smiles and quickly grabs Iquis' wrist and pulls him with her as she head to the door. No, but we can go through the back door. 21:27:44 Riah Doodles: "Oook sen!" Iquis went along. Trying his best to keep up with her so his wrist doesn't get ripped off. 21:28:52 Metal Man: After zipping through the back door and sneaking past all the staff till they could get into the museum* 21:30:49 Riah Doodles: "You have a very strong grip.." The pale wolf muttered, his hand squirming under Billy's clutches. "It is eiser sat or I am more frail san I fought.." 21:32:16 Metal Man: They eventually got through to the halls of magic* 21:33:57 Cassidy Adams: Billy: wow... this place is big she says quietly, loosening her grip of the mage. sorry bout that man. 21:34:58 | Edited 21:35:17 Riah Doodles: His wrist seemed a bit red. But Iquis smiled anyways. "No vorries. All is good." He took the time to survey the area while also rubbing his wrist. 21:35:35 Metal Man: The two of them saw lots of things and images showing magic and mages* 21:36:06 Metal Man: From Medieval fantasy mages and Magicians of the modern day* 21:37:12 Riah Doodles: ...And of course, Iquis was interested in it all. Billy could have sworn there were stars in the dude's eyes as he began to wander around the hall. 21:38:12 Riah Doodles: "Some of dis is off. But it is still a nice interpretation regardless.." Iquis commented after observing a painting of some wizard duel. 21:39:08 Cassidy Adams: Billy: huh... never thought a museum would have something like this in it- she looks at the Mage and blinks. wait.... really? Some of this is true then in here? 21:39:35 Riah Doodles: "Oh yeah. " Iquis nodded. 21:39:53 Metal Man: There was displays full of relics of the past and button press displays* 21:40:33 Riah Doodles: The wolf had no idea what the buttons did. But he pressed one anyway when he got close enough... Because it was a big red button. 21:40:48 Tella Phone: Why 21:40:52 Tella Phone: Just... Why 21:41:21 Cassidy Adams: Billy: woah... uh... so that relic thing would be in here? 21:43:14 Riah Doodles: "Mmm.. Se Rel- OH! Se Relic!" Iquis slapped himself on the head. "I nearly forgot. Yes. Ve need to find it." The wolf announced a bit louder than nessesary. Iquis then tuned into his senses to see if he could find the pull of a relic anywhere. 21:44:01 Metal Man: The display of a mage holding an orb lit up with his eyes as a lighting strike sound was made* 21:46:39 Luna: He could hear a faint voice whispering, a feminine voice. "Hey! Listen!" 21:47:20 Luna: https://youtu.be/wOFVrjL-XBM 21:48:03 Riah Doodles: x'D 21:48:39 Metal Man: Speaker: Magic has been an ancient force through out our worlds history a lot longer than most believe...From the days of the Ancient Egypt to all the way to the modern day...a force that all do not fully understand....and to this day...not many believe it even exists....However thanks to modern day practices for the need of proof are believed to be a key reason for this...but that's why this exhibit exists for you to hopefully better understand this mystical force... 21:49:59 Tella Phone: Navi needs to die 21:50:36 Riah Doodles: Iquis' ears perked as they caught the faint string of words over the obnoxious speaker. "Hm.." He approached the mage display cautiously. UNcertain if there was a spirit nearby or some form of demon roaming the museum. 21:51:20 Metal Man: There were various displays around* 21:51:43 Luna: I mean I was just joking but thanks Riah for caring 21:52:19 *** Riah Doodles feels like an idiot now and goes to hide in a corner of shame *** 21:52:30 Tella Phone: .n. 21:52:30 *** Riah Doodles x'D *** 21:52:35 Luna: It's ok. I'll roll with it. I love you. 21:52:39 Cassidy Adams: Billy: * she spun in a slow 360, then stopped ( could've thought the display was possessed) 21:52:52 Cassidy Adams: ( by the information thingie) 21:53:06 Metal Man: Then Iquis caught sight of a statue of Merlin* 21:53:09 Riah Doodles: Ingooooooormaaaaaaation 21:53:17 Metal Man: lol 21:53:56 Riah Doodles: "...." Iquis went to get a better look at the statue. 21:54:40 Metal Man: He then noticed the statue of merlin had a neck pendant on with a symbol of his order* 21:55:57 Riah Doodles: "Sat's odd." He frowned. Reaching out to grab the pendant. 21:56:40 Metal Man: The pendant was had a button on the middle of it* 21:57:02 Riah Doodles: red button 21:57:08 Metal Man: yup 21:57:30 Tella Phone: dont do it 21:57:45 Riah Doodles: Iquis traced the order symbol with his thumb, then pressed the button. "Vhy is sis even here?" 21:59:35 Saren: (And it blows up, rocks fall everyone dies) 22:01:07 Metal Man: Speaker: The Wizard who help king Arthur in his rule of England in the old mythical tales was said to be a myth...But due to recent archaeological digs in England a coffin was uncovered at the dig sight containing a body with the following items in this display case may show more truth to the tale than originally believed... 22:01:54 | Edited 22:03:17 Metal Man: A light shines on a glass display case beside them showing some old tattered but merlin like wizard robes and an old staff* 22:02:58 | Removed 22:03:51 Cassidy Adams: This message has been removed. 22:03:24 Metal Man: mis type 22:03:45 | Removed 22:03:55 Cassidy Adams: This message has been removed. 22:04:26 Metal Man: Speaker: Of all the items on the body to suggest this was a wizard of the old tales...one in particular struck home more than many would believe to be nothing more than a myth 22:04:40 Metal Man: The light shines on the real pendant in the case* 22:07:15 | Edited 22:07:48 Metal Man: Speaker: This symbol has appeared on multiple occasions through various parts in history and is said to be the symbol of an ancient magical order that has kept to the shadows for a long time in our history only appearing when the course of our world requires them...and when they are called upon they are sent with one and their name on engraved into the symbol as a magical ward of protection... 22:08:55 Metal Man: Iquis would see the pendant was similar to his one from the order and could feel a slight hint of magic coming from the one in the case* 22:09:51 Riah Doodles: Iquis arched a brow. Moving to check the one within the case. 22:10:39 Metal Man: it was a very low level of power within it* 22:11:29 Metal Man: then billy saw another display showing Houdini* 22:13:01 Cassidy Adams: Billy: she walked over to the display for a moment. heh... 22:13:28 Metal Man: It read the man who could escape anything* 22:15:41 Cassidy Adams: Billy: she admired his clothing. man, what is give to see this guy, messed up by the way he died... 22:16:56 Riah Doodles: Iquis reached to open the glass case to see if he could snag the pendant. 22:18:16 | Edited 22:18:26 Metal Man: billy then heard him trying to open the case* 22:19:01 Metal Man: Then she remember she forgot to tell him about the security systems likely in place* 22:20:12 Cassidy Adams: ( my internet is flipping out) 22:20:44 Tella Phone: Because its 4:20 22:20:56 Luna: Death - Today 5:20 PM > Because its 4:20 22:21:05 Tella Phone: well not for me, but definitely for Riah 22:21:15 Luna: Cassidy Adams - Today 5:20 PM > ( my internet is flipping out) 22:21:41 Metal Man: lol 22:22:02 Riah Doodles: My husband knows me well 22:22:39 Cassidy Adams: Billy: ... Hey man!! Hang on! she said with urgency. 22:23:19 Riah Doodles: Iquis froze. "Eh? Me?" He twisted around to Billy, pointing to himself. 22:24:17 Saren: Mister Clockwork .3.) 22:24:37 Cassidy Adams: Billy: yeah man, there are systems in here that can detect if you open that case, cause the whole place to flip out and the po's to come in and take us away 22:25:36 Metal Man: Then in the Next room a voice and crowd was heard* 22:25:41 Riah Doodles: "Oh. Ooooooh. I get it." 22:26:46 Tella Phone: Riah stop 22:26:47 Metal Man: Voice: Step Right up people and take a seat....For we are about to unveil one of the worlds first Major proof of a magical Relic! 22:27:45 Cassidy Adams: Billy: !!! Man we gotta go or hide. she looks at Iqius. 22:28:43 Metal Man: There was a light in the next room* 22:28:58 Saren: A lizard was in the unveiling crowd, only notable thanks to the tophat he wore. 22:29:47 Metal Man: (Psst take a sneak peak at whats going on*) 22:30:04 Riah Doodles: was doing something sorry 22:30:35 Riah Doodles: Iquis wasn't listening to Billy. Instead he wandered over to see what all the fuss was about. 22:32:05 Metal Man: Iquis saw a large crowd of people in the next room all looking to the stage as a man stood on the stage with a couple of other staff members all dressed in suits a magician would wear* 22:32:39 Cassidy Adams: Billy: aw man... she stared at him and rubbed the back of her neck, then took a deep breath and followed quickly. 22:32:42 Metal Man: The was a pedestal on the stage with a cloth covering it and an object underneath the cloth* 22:33:01 Riah Doodles: "Sis better not be like sat street performer.." He murmured. 22:33:32 | Edited 22:33:39 Tella Phone: Sis might be a street trombone performer 22:33:46 Riah Doodles: peeformer 22:34:41 Metal Man: Stageman: Thank you all for coming on this day as we unveil what has been found and believe to be a source of great magical power lost to the ages and found as of late thanks to archaeological dig findings.. 22:35:31 Luna: Death - Today 5:33 PM > Sis might be a street trombone performer YES ME 22:35:34 Metal Man: Iquis could sense what ever was under the cover had some magical power untapped but still there was something there that made his neck hairs stick up a little* 22:35:45 *** Booker, bottle cap collector throws money at Luna *** 22:36:02 Tella Phone: that sounded W R O N G 22:36:30 *** Luna plays louder. *** 22:36:36 Tella Phone: Pfft 22:36:43 Riah Doodles: "Vhatever is under sere iz giving me goosebumps.." Iquis rubbed his neck as he whispered to Billy. 22:36:58 Booker, bottle cap collector: don't be weird death 22:37:50 Tella Phone: Too late 22:37:54 *** Riah Doodles we are all weird *** 22:37:59 Tella Phone: Now you must face... 22:38:21 Tella Phone: T H E U N I V E R S A L N A E N A E 22:38:31 Metal Man: Stageman: And now we unveil this mystery for all to see He pulls the cover off to reveal a blue glowing orb with little white cloud like bits flowing with in it 22:38:38 *** Luna shanks Death with a slide. *** 22:39:01 Cassidy Adams: Billy: she glanced at him, then around at the crowd and the room. 22:39:01 *** Tella Phone waddles away so Sis can't play her trombone. *** 22:39:14 *** Luna keeps playing trombone. *** 22:40:24 Riah Doodles: Iquis squinted to get a better look at the object. A random string of words could be heard under his breath. "Is it a seeing-eye orb...? No.. Couldn't be." He continued guessing. 22:40:58 Metal Man: Stageman: Now this may seem like just an orb of some kind but it was discovered with one of our proudest find in the room just next door....The orb of merlin.... 22:41:25 Metal Man: the stageman pulled out some sort of scanner and show the readings it was giving off 22:41:55 Cassidy Adams: my internet again 22:42:17 Cassidy Adams: it's connecting 22:42:32 Metal Man: Stageman: According to the readings on this it has about the equivalent power readings of Nuclear power plant in its current state... 22:42:47 Luna: One of the recordings seemed to be varying a lot, looking like it was recording some kind of voice.... 22:43:17 Metal Man: The lights in the room buzzed off then on again with a little room shake* 22:43:35 Metal Man: Stageman: The recordings are rising a little* 22:43:48 Metal Man: The crowd looked around a little bit paniced* 22:44:13 Metal Man: Stageman: Please do not be alarmed people this is all under control... 22:44:54 Riah Doodles: Worried, Iquis thought this was a good time to slip into the crowd and move closer to the object. 22:46:15 Cassidy Adams: Billy: under control my ass she muttered, then glanced around for iquis. 22:46:36 Luna: The feeling Iquis was getting started varying a lot too, as if whatever was giving it off was agitated. 22:48:26 Metal Man: The crowd are starting to panic a little when suddenly two robots break through the wall behind the stage* 22:49:36 | Edited 22:49:56 Cassidy Adams: Billy: ?!!What is going on?! 22:50:44 Riah Doodles: Iquis was going to send a calming energy out to everyone, but lost his focus when the robots smashed in. "Vhat is sat??! Iron golems??!" He gasped. 22:51:19 Saren: A third hole was made in the shape of a gear, and out walked a German Salamander wearing a really expensive suit and top hat. 22:52:29 Metal Man: Stageman: What the? 22:52:32 Saren: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mister Clockwork." He said with a bow. "If you could please stay calm and seated while I take this bauble you will be able to go about your day very quickly." 22:53:16 | Edited 22:53:35 Cassidy Adams: Billy: Time to take it and move! she said to Iquis. screw the Po's, we gotta move before everything gets even more wrecked. 22:53:38 Saren: "Any resistance is unwise, and my associates are rather Brutish in nature." The Salamander said, walking up to the case containing said magical bauble that he sought. 22:53:56 Riah Doodles: The white wolf wasn't about to let.. Whatever this guy was.. Steal the orb. "I'm already on it!" 22:54:15 Luna: The glow it was giving off got a lot brighter, as if it were a distress signal. 22:54:57 Saren: Mister Clockwork walked up to the case. "One.. Two.." He stretched before swinging his cane at the display case in order to shatter the glass. 22:54:58 | Removed 22:56:51 Cassidy Adams: This message has been removed. 22:55:14 Luna: I can still imagine Clockwork getting Calypso and Calypso just screeches in Clockwork's ear 22:55:15 Metal Man: The glass smashes* 22:55:32 Riah Doodles: In a flash Iquis stretched out his hand and conjured a pillar of ice under the salamander that launched the man into the air. 22:55:43 Saren: (I'm assuming calypso requires contact with flesh?) 22:56:16 | Edited 22:56:24 Luna: (Yes, or through light clothing. As in, gloves probably won't stop her) 22:56:25 Saren: The Salamander narrowed his eyes, removing what looked like a pair of small gears that expanded into a hovering platform for him to stand on. 22:57:08 Luna: So does that mean... Clockwork has the high ground? It's all over? 22:57:09 Metal Man: The crowd stay in awe* 22:57:13 *** Luna is shot *** 22:57:15 Metal Man: lol 22:57:31 Riah Doodles: From there Iquis conjured a wind under the orb which carried the artifact to Iquis. "Everyone get out!" Iquis yelled to the crowd. 22:57:35 | Removed 22:57:39 Trisell Chronos: This message has been removed. 22:57:42 Saren: "... No.. I think not." 22:57:44 Tella Phone: to make their move 22:57:47 Riah Doodles: Shines a light on Strudel 22:57:49 Metal Man: Stageman: What is the meaning of this! 22:57:57 Tella Phone: the goodguys win and the badguys lose 22:57:59 Trisell Chronos: Hiss 22:57:59 Saren: Mister Clockwork removed an old brass stop watch. 22:58:01 Trisell Chronos: melts 22:59:02 Saren: "No.. Should I use it now..? No.. Recalibrations would take too long.. Igbert! Rupert! Grab that buffoon with the orb!" 22:59:46 Riah Doodles: Iquis then took ahold of the orb and tucked it close to his chest. "Eeeeeeh. Billy!" 22:59:50 Saren: Mister Clockwork stood on the platform, tapping it with his cane and using it like some sort of hover board. 23:00:25 Metal Man: Iquis is then grabbed by the robots as one takes the orb out of his hands* 23:01:11 Saren: "I would suggest you cease your attempts at taking what I am after, otherwise I would have to get.. Unpleasant in my manner of dealing with you two." 23:01:19 Luna: Host: Iquis 23:01:30 Luna: (Sorry for delay) 23:01:45 Riah Doodles: The wolf quickly creates a sword of fire which he uses to stab through the robot grabbing him. 23:01:58 | Removed 23:02:57 Mehdic: This message has been removed. 23:02:17 Riah Doodles: "Se people need to be cleared out! Too many easy targets!" 23:02:43 Saren: A set of nozzles opened up, spraying Iquis with a quick hardening solution as a means of binding him with Rupert. 23:02:45 Metal Man: Is triss and death here? 23:03:11 Luna: Iquis might feel a little chill going down his back, see blue energy starting to form around his hands. 23:03:13 Saren: (I can do them, for now Mister Clockwork isn't risking their stupidity anyways.) 23:04:41 Riah Doodles: "Ack!" Iquis was a bit overwhelmed with everything, remaining stiff in the now hardened solution stuff. When to noticed the energy around his hands, he wasn't sure what to do with it. 23:04:54 Saren: The other robot, a fun sized spider looking almagation of gears and other mechanical parts cut Billy off. 23:05:54 Metal Man: Iquis was left hanging in the air by the scruff of his neck off the ground by the robot* 23:06:20 Metal Man: The other one with the sword through it took the orb from his hands* 23:07:26 Saren: "... Such brutish creations, be more careful.. I would hate to risk unnecessary casualties dummkopfs." 23:07:34 Luna: The energy around Iquis's hands expanded into a full aura, increasing in energy until the hardened solution trapping Iquis cracked. Hopefully freeing him. 23:07:42 Riah Doodles: Though he couldn't move, he could still manipulate the sword. Which exploded inside the first robot. 23:08:34 Metal Man: Right guys it looks like we have run out of time for me 23:08:43 Metal Man: but if u guys wish to continue it 23:08:47 Metal Man: feel free 23:08:57 Metal Man: lol I hope the set up was alright 23:09:00 Saren: The substance, while cracking, did seem to repair itself slowly as a binding agent. 23:09:42 Saren: "I see I must get violent myself." He noted after seeing gears fly out of Igbert, the robot falling rather easily. 23:09:44 Tella Phone: .3. 23:10:03 Luna: The aura kept trying to keep the solution at bay, cracking it more, possibly even trying to melt it. 23:10:30 Riah Doodles: Iquis used the fire from the first robot and created a ring around himself to see if he could melt it off. He was working together with whatever energy was assisting him. 23:10:54 Saren: The solution itself was originally based on fire retardant liquid foam, so melting it definitely wasn't going to work: 23:12:30 Luna: Suddenly Iquis could hear something, a voice in his head, grumbling in frustration. 23:12:42 Metal Man: Remember get it to a conclusion of iquis and billy making a get away with the orb and Clockwork trying to get them and then hears the police incoming forcing him to retreat 23:12:55 Saren: (I know lol.) 23:13:21 Saren: (Does iquis know any sound spells by chance?) 23:13:27 Metal Man: and ovo give cass time to respond as she is in bad internet times 23:13:58 Mehdic: (I have responded a lot but was drowned out, So I'm just wading it out now) 23:14:24 Saren: (Didn't one of the robots try to intercept Billy?) 23:15:24 Mehdic: (ye) 23:16:08 Saren: You never responded to that.) 23:16:52 Saren: "Hmm.. I must say I am impressed.. But also very livid." Mister Clockwork told Iquis. 23:17:27 Mehdic: (yeah, I was connecting... and everything moved forward, didn't know if I was supposed to or not) Billy would have slammed into the spider. gh!! 23:18:03 Saren: The spider drone made an electronic hissing as it crawled towards Billy. 23:18:31 CalamityOmega: (dies) 23:18:43 Luna: (Riah?) 23:19:43 Saren: "I'm surprised.. If you are a sorcerer, why haven't you used sonics, it should be very obvious that the solution binding you.. Mon-techs bio foam dissolutes quickly when exposed to ultrasonic frequencies." 23:22:00 Saren: Mister Clockwork said, as Rupert did a small bow and tipping of the hat to Billy as a polite gesture before bringing out the hacksaw pincers. 00:04:56 Riah Doodles: Well crap I'm sorry my internet has been acting crazy @_o 00:06:08 Riah Doodles: >_< 00:06:21 Saren: Don't worru Booker, bottle cap collector 00:06:40 Riah Doodles: September 2017 23:13 Saren: <<< (Does iquis know any sound spells by chance?)(Yes he does. Shatterpoint Iquis knows a variety of spells) 00:06:45 Tella Phone: .n. 00:07:04 Saren: Then this'll help ye 00:07:10 Riah Doodles: Is this gonna continue at this point or is it pretty much dead 00:09:44 Saren: I can still continue it lol 00:09:59 Saren: I've just been waiting for a response 00:10:18 Riah Doodles: I can respond but we'd still need Lu and Cases 00:12:06 Saren: Yeah qwq 00:12:10 Saren: Reeespond 00:17:49 Riah Doodles: September 2017 23:19 Saren: <<< "I'm surprised.. If you are a sorcerer, why haven't you used sonics, it should be very obvious that the solution binding you.. Mon-techs bio foam dissolutes quickly when exposed to ultrasonic frequencies.""Sis is all very noo to me you vill have to be patient." Iquis informed Clockwork as if he was a child. He didn't really mean to sound so mean. But what was done was done. Sure enough, Iquis whispered a string of words that increased in volume as they left his lips. Until he was letting loose a high pitched yowl that circled the casing that bound him, cracking and eventually shattering the stiff substance. 00:21:12 Saren: "Insolent child.." Clockwork sighed. "Now hand over zhe orb before I am forced to use more personal means of getting what I desire." 00:24:56 Riah Doodles: "Yeeeah. I am afraid sat is somesing I cannot do for you today. Or any day for sat matter." Iquis took up the orb and quickly skewered the distant spider drone with several long ice shards to help Billy out. The wolf was slowly backing away from the stage. 00:26:47 Saren: The thing about metal, odds are ice wasn't going to pierce through four inches of thickened carbon framed tungsten plating. Though it did make Iquis a target.. Now for the skewering. 00:27:23 Saren: Though upon further examination, the leg joints were a structural weakness in the machine seeing as it mimicked spiders 00:31:58 Riah Doodles: Iquis head tipped, and as it did the ice shards melted away. Instead he formed several new fire daggers and sent them whistling though the air at the legs of the spider. Intending to blow the robot up like he had the first one. 00:33:10 Saren: While he did so, Mister Clockwork just smashed iquis in the back of the head with his cane as hard as he could.. And for an old man he could swing that son of a bitch pretty damned hard 00:34:54 Riah Doodles: wasn't he still in the air? or did he creepy old guy style hover down @_o 00:35:42 Saren: iquis is just conveniently tall enough for him to swing at his head like he were playing golf. 00:38:04 Riah Doodles: welp I can't do much now x'D 00:38:07 Luna: The energy tried to form a shield but it was too late. "S-sorry..." 00:38:16 Saren: (You blew up both robots lol.) 00:38:38 | Edited 00:38:52 Saren: Iquis was still successful in blowing up both robots.. And getting motor oil on Mister Clockwork's shoes. 00:39:25 Riah Doodles: Iquis yelped, both in surprise and in pain of the situation. He was sent down to the floor, and managed to cast a healing spell before he passed out. 00:39:40 Riah Doodles: because he's a frail dork <_< 00:39:50 Saren: "I will have to cleanse these shoes later.." Mister Clockwork sighed, finally noticing the cops who were getting into position and aiming guns at him. 00:41:21 Saren: "Get on the ground!!" The lead police officer shouted. "Gentlemen, I bid thee adieu." With that Mister clockwork's drones seemed to disassemble themselves and recombine into what looked like some large pod before quickly launching into the sky. 00:44:34 Riah Doodles: The back of Iquis' head had sparks flying off it as his magic got ahold of the wound and fixed it. Seems it was bleeding a bit. But he remained unconscious. 00:46:05 Luna: Although it couldn't heal, the energy seemed to be attempting to boost the healing spell, pouring its own energy into it. 00:52:21 Riah Doodles: This was a bit much, as Iquis was basically jerked awake by the combined magic. The back of his head was lightly smoking, but had patched itself up at this point. "AGH I DIDN EAT SE COOKIES I SVEAR!" He gasped. 00:53:43 Luna: "There there... You're alright..." A female voice echoed in Iquis's mind. 00:56:06 Riah Doodles: "Huh.. ACK!" He rocketed upright. Iquis was currently disoriented. As a result he was less-than-calm to his new hostile surroundings.. And the voice in his head. 00:59:21 Luna: "Shhh..." The voice tried to soothe him. "I won't hurt you. Though you might want to find somewhere safer..." 01:04:33 Riah Doodles: Iquis scrambled around to check his jacket for the orb he had stashed away, finding a bit of relief when he discovered it was still in his pocket. "..You. Are a spirit.. Yes?" He asked, forcing himself to remain calm. "Sis might seem like a odd request but, can you boost my magic for a moment?" 01:05:46 Luna: "Of course!" Iquis felt a huge surge of energy. 01:08:33 Riah Doodles: It was more than enough for Iquis to teleport himself and Billy out of the museum. Since he could only warp to places he had seen, they landed back in front of the ice cream shop in the blink of an eye.